Brave Eyes
by Naie
Summary: Based on a song from a gundam radio drama called "brave eyes". The song is sung by Quatre and it's really sweet, VERY mild shounen ai...if your picky that is! But I like this story...you should read it!


**A short note before I begin my writing:** Now recently I got these lyrics and decided that they would be a good basis for a fanfiction. I also read somewhere about one of the first episodes, you know where Trowa and Quatre meet for the second time and Quatre is making hotel reservations? Well they turned up fighting together the next day suggesting that they may have spent the night together. The more I thought about this, they more I thought that the two ideas could go together…its gonna be really tough, possibly the toughest fanfic I have ever written. But I know the end result will be much better than any one story I could write. So I'm going to give it a shot, maybe I'll get lucky!   
  
  
I don't own gundam, nor do I own the song "brave eyes" that appeared in Radio Drama Blind Target 1 with vocals by Ai Orikasa, I got the lyrics from http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Bridge/2526/ its a very good site for gundam character song lyrics, they're pretty hard to find! Now for the story!!!  
  
  
  
  
It seems time passes so gently when things are going well, but once you hit the rocky point time drags on forever. I was being dragged over the rocks at this point in my life, sucked into a war that I couldn't stop alone, nor could I stop the war inside myself. I ached for companionship in this time of turmoil, when I met him for the first time I was sure he understood. There was something about him that forced me to comply, to seek solace in his arms and to look to him to end my personal war. There was something about him that made me feel a little better, about who I was, maybe it was because he was just like me. I huddled in the cold dirty phone booth, making hotel reservations…the thought of a warm bed tonight was the only thing that kept me from fleeing. I looked out the grubby window and saw Trowa's outline, I hung up the phone and waved. He seemed less than happy to see me, but soon he complied and I jumped into his truck. I rubbed my hands together and blew on them, it was freezing in the truck…almost as if he had turned the air conditioning on. I looked out the window and saw the lay of this land, it was cloudy but the sun was still out just a little, I sighed. There was so much that was still missing in my life.   
  


_/Gentle sunlight on my cheek,  
I ran for my life (in those) days long ago  
Now, within these wavering times,  
I search for true love  
My heart aches painfully ---  
I myself even lose control… \_  


  
When I finally made it to the hotel that night I still had Trowa in tow.   
"Where are you gonna stay?" I asked, he shrugged and I told him I would get him a room   
"There are no rooms left sir, not without a reservation" the woman behind the counter looked only faintly amused. Trowa hastily replied   
"I can stay in the truck…no need to trouble yourself." I felt sorry for him and caught him by the shoulder before he reached the door   
"you can stay with me, that is…if you trust me" He cocked an eyebrow and I saw him crack a smile. I swear he would have laughed out loud had it be acceptable for him to do so. We went up to our room and I made room for myself on the couch.   
"You can have the bed," I said swiping one of the pillows when he wasn't looking. "It's your room, you have it" he replied as he splashed water on his face.   
"But you're my guest" I stressed tossing him the hand towel. He didn't reply but took the white towel from his face and looked at me, straight at me as I had never been looked at before. His eyes seemed to slice through what I was and probe each crevice of my soul. I had never seen eyes such as his.   
  


_/Brave eyes  
The same sorrow, same hopes  
Holding on intensely, facing that tomorrow ---  
Now I'm not alone \_  


  
"Want to go out for dinner?" I asked, he turned and nodded. I tried to get him to talk with me over dinner but it was no good, he was all eating and no talk. But he gave me his undivided attention, so I spoke to him. I only learned a little about him from our conversation but already I was feeling what he felt. Something inside me was tugging, there had to be a reason he was so cold but I couldn't find it, he wouldn't let me. When I found out what he did for a living I was a little bit shocked, it's not every day you meet someone who gets knives thrown at them for pay.   
"Don't you get scared?" I asked, eyes wide and leaning slightly toward him to prompt him to speak.   
"I'm not afraid of anything…" he mumbled, I could almost taste the dark wall he was forming.   
"Come now, you must me afraid of something?" my neck returned to a comfortable position as I cocked my head quizzically. He paused for a moment, I was almost doubtful he would speak but it came, softly, because I knew he had never shared this much with anyone.   
"People" his eyes faded a little as he reviewed his life so far. I was lost for words, I didn't see how he could be afraid of people when he dealt with them so often. I paid the check and we drove up to our hotel, he joined me on the balcony when I was watching the stars later. He got as far away from me as he could on the small platform and looked in the direction I was looking. It was a cold night and as much as I could tell it pained him, I had to probe deeper into his past, I needed to find out more about him, I don't think I could have lived if I didn't.   
  


_/Towards me, the wind only unsteadily  
Plays as it blows  
(Yet) I always never yield, even when (it's) painful…  
Like a flower blooming in a desert  
Even when kindness becomes futile, or turns into a foe,  
People still love kindness \  
_

  
Reluctantly, Trowa climbed into the bed and I lay on the couch. I flicked the light off and sighed   
"goodnight Trowa!" I whispered as not to disrupt the dark.   
"Hmm" Trowa replied, seemingly already close to sleep. I shivered I had no blanket. I woke up around midnight and I was warm, I was also in the bed. I sat up with a start and looked around for Trowa. My eyes met his when they reached the table, he sat starring at me. A jolt of fear clutched my heart as much as I knew Trowa was a good person, I couldn't help but be a little wary in this time of danger. He lit the small bedside lamp and sat on the edge of the bed.   
"I thought that since I couldn't sleep, you should have the bed." He said softly, I crawled out of my warm blanket and sat beside him. I looked up into his eyes,   
"I'm so confused" he said, but I felt the same way. I felt his body tense as I wrapped my arms around him, it was too clear that he had had some bad experiences in the past. I thought I felt him cry though it never showed. A new horizon was stretching out before us. I looked into the new light of the morning and smiled, this was my morning…this was our morning. I walked over to the couch and covered Trowa with my blanket before going to take a shower.   
  


_/Brave eyes  
I wonder if it's because of the new sky  
That we never gamble for the sake of those smiles ---  
These warm thoughts I hold close in my arms  
My heart aches painfully ---  
I myself even lose control… \  
_

  
Whenever I'm lonely I think of that day, the way he was so reluctant and the way he told me his fears. Everything was all so new, but that piercing gaze never fails to have the same effect on me as it did when we first met. He is still the only one who knows what I am thinking in a glance, his eyes are still as beautiful as ever, as frightening, he still holds more secrets, more hope… more courage then anyone I know. I still have never seen eyes such as his.   
  


_/Brave eyes  
The same sorrow, same hopes  
Holding on intensely, facing that tomorrow ---  
Now I'm not alone \  
_

  
-Naie


End file.
